In the past there have been numerous types of alarms which are useful by persons to give a sense of security and to scare away a threat in the form of a burglar or a mugger. It is also useful to have an alarm device which is not only adapted to be carried by a user but, at his option, to be installed, such as in a motel or hotel door, so that, if the door is opened by an unauthorized intruder, it will give an audible signal to scare the intruder away.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved alarm device which includes a battery and a sound signal device with a normally opened switch means arranged to be closed at the option of the user to cause an audible signal or, alternatively, to include a normally closed switch which is spring-biased into an opened position and captivated between the door and the door jamb so that, when the door is opened, the spring-biased switch will close and sound an audio signal to warn a person in the room of an unauthorized intrusion.
It is also a general object of this invention to provide an improved alarm device of the type described more fully hereinafter and in accordance with the objects set forth above and the claims as specified hereinafter for the purposes specified and with the equivalent means for achieving the same.
Generally speaking this device is comprised of an alarm device which includes a flashlight for emergency use which is activated by a switch and a horn activated by the same switch upon movement in an opposite direction through a neutral position and which may optionally be utilized for emergency use when a person is walking alone or feels himself in danger and which, further, includes a spring clip which is normally opened and which is adapted to be inserted between the door and a jamb or a window, under packages, etc., so that, when there is an unexpected or unauthorized movement, such as when the door is opened by an intruder, the switch will close and this switch is provided in an attachment so that, when the switch is closed by such an unauthorized action, the alarm will sound, and, optionally, the device may include a heat sensitive metal strip in the line cord which will change contour when exposed to heat and will cause the contact to be made to sound the alarm when fire or extreme heat is present. Finally, a mercury switch which is of the type commercially available on the market can be plugged into the device and be of a normally open type so that if a movement takes place which is not authorized, the mercury will be disturbed, causing it to shift and closing the switch which will cause an alarm, which may be intermittent, to be sounded whenever contact is made.
In accordance with these and the foregoing objects, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which.